<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late at Night by Trashy_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590344">Late at Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan'>Trashy_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klanceeee ❤️💙 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pillow Talk, Sleepy Cuddles, idk if it counts as that but whatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_fan/pseuds/Trashy_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith have a little late night talk about you know... whatever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klanceeee ❤️💙 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a quiet night. There weren’t many, not since they’d come aboard the castle. So, Lance held these nights close to him, making sure to cherish them with everything he could. He missed the quiet of Earth, missed the days when the sound of explosions and the sight of people dying didn’t haunt his day and night. Just thinking about them made him want to move, leave, run away. He shifted restlessly, feeling the eternal need to move, or do something, anything. He needed out, he wanted out. He-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft groan from beside him interrupted Lance’s thoughts, and he looked down at the boy besides him. It was odd, from an outsider’s perspective at least, to associate Keith with anything soft or related to the word soft, but Lance was and always would be the first to correct them. His boyfriend was a softy, it was just buried under some layers... a lot of layers. You just had to trust Keith, to love Keith, and hope he trusted and loved you back. It had taken a while for Lance to get both of those, but, looking down at the boy beside him, he knew it was worth it. There was another groan, and Keith opened his eyes, moving a hand to pat the spot next to him and make sure Lance was still there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you still up? It’s late,” Keith asked groggily, sitting up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just... thinking,” Lance said, shrugging his shoulders and putting his head on Keith’s lap. Keith looked down at him, looking unsatisfied with Lance’s reply. Lance knew that look. That was Keith’s ‘I’m going to interrogate you about it now’ look. Lance sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about?” Keith asked, running a hand through Lance’s hair, trying to relax him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just... everything, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith raised an eyebrow, once again unsatisfied with Lances reply. “No, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It’s just- I... its selfish, but I want to go home. I miss it, I really </span> <em> <span class="s2">really</span> </em> <span class="s1"> miss everything about Earth. And I get it, we’re the defenders of the universe, what we’re doing is really important, but sometimes I wish it wasn’t us. Or that I at least got to say bye to my family. It’s stupid, but-“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith stopped running his hand through Lance’s hair, making Lance pause and look up in confusion. “It’s not stupid to miss home Lance. And its not wrong to be a little selfish sometime. It’s valid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Lance didn’t look convinced but dropped the subject, instead choosing to hold Keith’s hand and fiddle with his fingers a little. “Do you think, if we do go back to Earth, that you’d wanna meet my family. ‘Cause I know they’d </span> <em> <span class="s2">love</span> </em> <span class="s1"> to meet you. Especially my mama, she’d adore you.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith smiled slightly, watching the way Lance’s eyes sparkled like the stars around them as they lay there. “What makes you so sure? You know I’m not the most social person.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Cause you’re adorable and sweet,” Lance replied, not a single second of hesitation in his voice. He’d thought about this a lot, Keith meeting his parents, and he was certain he already knew how they’d act. Keith opened his mouth to defend his tough, bad boy title and tell Lance he definitely wasn’t ‘adorable’ when Lance spoke up again. “And because I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This made Keith freeze. They hadn’t said that to each other yet, and he wasn’t even entirely sure he was ready to say it back. Of course he adored Lance, and would go to the ends of the universe for him, but saying it out loud? That was entirely different. That was making himself vulnerable and known in a way he hadn’t been before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready,” Lance said, obviously noticing his boyfriend’s inner turmoil. He smiled up at Keith, and - as far as Keith could see - there wasn’t a hint of sadness in those gleaming blue eyes. Just pure, unfiltered adoration. It enveloped Keith, but not uncomfortable. No, it surrounded him and hugged him, the same a blanket would. It made him feel safe. “It’s a big step, and I understand if you’re not comfortable with that yet. It doesn’t change anything about us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith met Lance’s eyes, and he could only hope that he was showing the same warm, comfortable love Lance was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, whatever he was showing, it was obviously something good because Lance leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. he gently pulled Keith to lay next to him, wrapping himself into Keith’s side, head on his chest. “‘Night, mi amor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t long before Lance’s soft snores were the only noise in the room. The warmth around Keith never left, it just closed around him, and all he could do was stare at the boy beside him. He didn’t quite understand how one boy would be able to change so much about him, or make him feel so safe, but if anyone could do it, it was Lance. It always was.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">There hadn’t been many times in his life where Keith had felt this safe, this warm, this </span> <em> <span class="s2">loved</span> </em> <span class="s1">, so he made sure to cherish this moment. He placed an arm around Lance and held him closer, letting the warmth lull him into a peaceful sleep </span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>